Reunion
by countin' down from 7-3-0
Summary: Set during Hyde School Reunion. What if Paige had been the one attending her reunion? PaigeChris story.


**Reunion**  
**Summary**: Set during Hyde School Reunion. What if Paige was the one attending her reunion? Vague Paige/Chris undertones, Chris is not Pipers son, just so you know.

* * *

Paige flicked through her closet letting out a sigh as she threw a couple of plausible outfit combinations through the air. They disappeared in a rush of blue lights and reformed neatly on her bed. She turned to the mirror and started fussing with her newly brunette hair. Giving up on her hair for now, she yanked a black silky top off of her bed and slipped it over her head, dismissing it without a second glance she whipped it off and let it fall to the floor. She paused for a split second to mutter what sounded like, "Ugh!" 

The next item she picked up dislodged her high school yearbook; it fell to the ground crushing the black top. Paige leant down to pick it up, sighing heavily at its familiar appearance. She was only going to her high school reunion, no big deal. It wasn't as scary as the hundreds of demons she'd faced in the two short years after she had become a Charmed One.

Resolutely, she grabbed a random dress off of her bed, touched up her lipstick and headed downstairs.

"Phoebe!" she called clinging to the banister. No answer. She waited a few seconds before screeching her sister's name again, "PHOEBE!"

Just then, Chris orbed in. He looked around wildly, "Paige, I need your help. I think I've got scabbers on my tail."

Paige looked at him somewhat blankly, "And I have got a reunion to attend and a missing sister. Beat that."

She rushed to the kitchen, "Phoebe, where are you?"

Chris followed close behind her, "This really is a crisis."

Paige turned around so fast she bumped into him, "Really? Well, I think Piper has some hydrogen peroxide in the bathroom."

Chris's expression changed to one of confusion, "What? No! Scabber demons." He clarified.

"Oh." Paige faltered. "Well that's just great, as if I don't have enough to worry about." She waved her hands around in annoyance, "Can't you just take care of it for a few hours? Great thanks." She said without waiting for an answer.

Her phone started to ring loudly from her purse; she quickly fished it out and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

Phoebe's apologetic voice met her ears, "Oh, Paige I'm glad I managed to catch you. I'm so sorry but I'm not going to be able to come to the reunion."

"What!" Paige fumed loudly.

"It's just that I'm so behind on my column. I had to come into work." She continued after a beat, "Elise threatened to fire me."

"Honey, I'm so sorry, I wouldn't have asked if I had have known." Paige replied feeling her rage melt away.

"I'll totally make this up to you." Phoebe vowed before disconnecting the call.

Paige turned to Chris, "Busy tonight?" she inquired.

* * *

Paige make her way into the brightly, if not somewhat tackily, lit gym. She stood motionless for a second, a little overwhelmed. A blonde girl in a very last season blue dress hurried up to her, "Paige Matthews!" she shrieked, making Paige want to cover her ears. "It's been so long!" the girl continued excitedly. 

"Uh, yeah." Paige said agreeably, she had no idea who this woman was.

The stranger gestured at herself, "Madison… from French class. Remember? Mrs Ethan."

"Oh! Madison! Yeah, of course I remember you." It must have been obvious she didn't, because she heard Chris snicker from beside her.

"Who's this?" Madison asked gesturing at Chris, her voice containing a slightly flirtatious tone.

Paige frowned, "Long story."

Madison didn't look quite so friendly anymore. "He's not your boyfriend then? I didn't think he would be."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Paige questioned.

Madison shrugged, "Well, you know what you were like at high school. You weren't exactly Miss Popularity. I read in Cosmo that people never really change."

Paige thought about Phoebe, she had been quite the wild child in high school from what she had heard, and look at her now!

Paige smiled coldly, "Actually, this is Chris Perry, my fiancé." She improvised. Paige grabbed his arm and smiled up at him, "Aren't you, sweetie?"

She elbowed him hard when he didn't reply.

"Yeah, right." He said unconvincingly. Then his glance shifted to her and he grinned. "Sure am, honey. How long has it been now? A year?"

"I think it has been." Paige answered trying to look joyous, "Yay for us." She mumbled sourly.

"So where is it?" Madison asked looking friendly again, if not a little jealous.

"It?" Paige asked, confused

"The ring, silly!"

"Of course! The ring… where is the ring, Chris?"

Chris looked trapped as he glanced between the two women. "The ring… is in the place… getting sized."

"Sized?" Madison looked unimpressed, "After a year?"

"Sized? No, not like that, uh, made bigger. The rock part." Chris added.

Paige giggled fakely, "My guy does spoil me." She whacked his arm a little too over-zealously. "It's been fun, Mary." Paige said finally, "forgetting" the blonde woman's name. But I have so many people to catch up with."

She turned and flounced away, Chris in tow.

"Wow," she exclaimed excitedly, "That was fun!"  
She didn't notice the look Chris shot her.

* * *

I may be convinced to write more, or I'll leave it at that. 


End file.
